Lawrence's Revenge
by d2k
Summary: Lawrence stirkes back at Ash
1. Part I: Old Friend

"Well," Ash said. "That was certainly exciting."  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracy turned around at looked at the battleground where Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Lugia just fought.  
"At least no one got hurt." Misty said.  
"What do you care?" Ash said.  
"No reason."  
"Come with me," Lugia said.  
They climbed on Lugia's back and flew off.  
"Where would you like me to take you?" Said Lugia.  
"Let's go to Valencia Island. I have an old friend there that would love to hear about this." Ash said.  
"Is this old friend that kid who used to hang out with you? You know, um, Brock?" Tracy said.  
"Yup. He'll go nuts when he finds out what I did." Ash replied.  
"We're here." Lugia said.  
"Thanks Lugia."  
Lugia flew away.  
"I can't wait to see Brock!" Ash said.  
They walked and walked and walked.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, elsewhere, Team Rocket is fascinated by Slowking's intelligence.  
"Hey, how can you talk? I tought I was the only one." Meowth said.  
"Apparently not." Said Slowking.  
"What is ya anyways?"  
"I am an advanced species that came from Slowpoke. It took me many years to reach this state. I was a slowpoke 40 years ago."  
"Okay........Can ya beat us up?" Meowth said.  
"Why, certainly. Would you like me to?"  
"Um, no, no, I think I'll pass this time."  
"Oh, Rats. Well, I must go. These mystical balls can't get themselves back to their corresponding islands!"  
Slowking walked up the altar and collected the three mystical balls: Fire, Ice, and Lightning.  
"Well, we just missed our chance for a prime Pokemon." James said.  
"Yeah, but we did something good, remember?" Said Jesse.  
"Yes, but I'm bored now. And I'm hungry. Can we get some lunch."  
"Shut Up." Jesse quickly said.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Also happening, and not too far away, Lawrence III cannot believe his loss.  
"This...this card. It ruined everything!"  
He throws the card on the snowy ground.  
"Why?? Why me!!!" He screamed.  
"It was that brat. He did this. He will pay."  
He turns around at his wrecked skybase.   
"He will pay." He mumbled.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We're almost there!" Ash cheerily said.  
He turns around, only to see Misty and Tracy practically limping.   
"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Ash yelled to them.  
"[Panting] Were....too...tired....can't....go.....on....." Tracy said.  
"Well, could you manage to survive for three more feet? There's the house."  
"Oh. Right. Um...well...come on, Misty! You're holding back the group!" Tracy said.  
"Oh, holding back the group, am I?" Misty said angrily.  
With that, and some newfound energy, she bounded forward past Tracy and Ash and rang the doorbell.  
"Thanks, Misty." Ash said.  
Misty turned around and gave Ash sarcastic look. Then, a familiar voice came on the PA.  
"Yes, may I help you?"  
It was Brock.  
"Yes, um, we're here to sell girl scout cookies." Ash said, giggling, with the girliest voice possible.  
"We've got Caramel nut banana crunch and Oatmeal Raisin."  
"Ugh. Oatmeal raisin." Brock said.   
"I'll try the Caramel nut banana crunch."  
Ash giggled even more.  
"Shut up, Ash!" Misty said.  
"Brock, it's us. Let us in."  
"Aww, you drove away the girl scout?" Brock said. Ash fell to the floor laughing.  
"No, it was our new friend Ashley." Misty said.  
"Ashley? Sounds cute! Be right down."  
Brock ran down and opened the door.  
"Hey, there's no Ashley here!" Brock said.  
"Yes there is, she right there on the ground" Misty said tensely, and the kicked Ash in the stomach.  
"Oh, hey Ash." Brock said.  
"Ow." Ash replied.  
After Ash got up, they walked in and had some doughnuts.  
"So, Ash, I see you made it through the storm." Brock said.  
"Made it? I saved the world!" Ash said.  
"Right. Right."  
"Really! I did! Misty, tell him I did!"  
"Yeah, he did so much, he fell off his bed last night!" Misty said.  
"Very funny." Ash said. "Tracy, tell him!"  
"As a matter of fact, he did." Tracy said.  
"I believe you. Knowing Ash, you know that if the world was saved, Ash did it."  
Ash stuck his head up in pride and opened his Jacket, showing his Orange League badges.  
"Very impressive." Brock said.  
"Well, of course." Ash said.  
"So, Tracy, we finally meet." Brock said, changing the subject.  
"Yes. Brock. I have heard many things about you.  
"So, Brock," Ash said, changing the conversation. "How's it here, with Professor Ivy?"  
"It's okay, but they don't really need help anymore. It's been hectic, but I can leave now." Brock said.  
"If, you want me to come along" He added.  
"We'd love to have you back."  
They shook hands.  
"Great! I'll get my stuff!" Brock said.  
He ran into a room and came back in 10 seconds.  
"Gee, you must have anticipated this." Ash said.  
"Actually, I was going to leave tonight. It was just luck that you guys dropped by."  
"All right, then! It's a team."  
"Great!" Brock said.  
Professor Ivy walked in.  
"Oh, Brock, you didn't tell me your friends came in." Professor Ivy said.  
"Yeah. Well, I'm leaving now, so, goodbye." Brock said.  
"Thank you for your help."  
Brock waved as they walked out of the lab.  
"Well, Brock, welcome back!" Ash said.  
"Thanks." Brock said.  
  
To be continued................  



	2. Part II: The plot thickens

"What do you mean, lost?!" Misty screamed.  
"Well, according to the map, we should be at the airport." Ash said, confused.  
"I can't believe this! You had the map upside down!"  
"Oh.....No wonder I couldn't read the letters."  
Misty hit Ash over the head and walked towards the shore.  
"We could always take Lapras," Tracy commented.  
"Wow, you have a Lapras?" Brock exclaimed.  
"Uh, yeah Brock, I do." Ash said. "But, Tracy, it's too much of a distance to go for Lapras."  
Misty looked out at the water and saw a plane taking off.  
"Oh, great. That was probably our flight. Now what how are we supposed to get back to Pallet?" "I guess we really are lost." Ash said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"That child ruined my plans." Lawrence said, calmly.  
"Well, no matter."  
He took out a phone and dialed a number.  
"Yes, Master." Said the voice on the phone.  
"I want you to pick me up. I am downloading my coordinates now. And tell the division to double their worktime on my new skybase. It looks like I'll be needing it sooner than expected."  
"Yes, Master."  
After a few minutes have passed, and a helicopter flies and lands near Lawrence. He looked up and said calmly,  
"You're late."  
"I apologize, Master." Said the butler.  
"We are to launch immediately."  
"Yes, Master."   
The butler looked toward the wreckage.  
"Master?" The butler said.  
"Yes?"  
"May I inquire.....what happened?"  
"My plans turned for the worse."  
"Did you capture your prize?"  
"No, I did not. But I will this time."  
"This time, Master?"  
"Yes. I will execute my plan to capture Lugia again, but they will be slightly different."  
"And, how may that be, Master?"  
"Well, I now have a second prize."  
He pulled out a holoprojector and pressed a button. Ash's image appeared on it.  
"Why, Master, that is a boy."  
"Yes. My second prize is his life."  
"But why, Master, what has he done to you?"  
"More than you can imagine." "Let's go."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, Ash, you've certainly done it this time." Misty said.  
Ash scratched his head and looked around.  
"Brock, does this place look familiar to you?" He said.  
"No, I'm sorry. I've never left Ivy's grounds."  
"Well, we could just turn around," Tracy commented.  
"Good idea." Ash said.  
And so time passes and they walk for a half-hour, when they decide to rest.  
"Um, Brock, I don't remember passing this area." Ash said.  
"Yeah, that's funny. Me neither."  
"Pika!" Pikachu said.  
Out of nowhere, a wild Kadabra popped out of the bushes and began to eat berries off a tree.  
"Wow! A Kadabra!" "Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash yelled.  
"Pika!"  
"Pikachu! It's going to attack us!"  
"Pika!"  
"Brock, Misty, Tracy, do something!"  
Ash turned around to see them giving Kadabra some food.  
"Well, if Pikachu won't battle it, then I'll catch it!" "Kadabra, you're mine!"  
Ash threw the Pokeball at Kadabra. After shaking violently for 30 seconds, it calmed down.  
"Yeah! Kadabra's mine!"  
Then, a distant voice came from behind the tree.  
"Mindmeld! Mindmeld! Where are you?"  
It was a person. He saw Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracy sitting around.  
"Excuse me, have you seen my Kadabra, Mindmeld? I think he walked over this way."  
At that exact moment, Ash picked up the Pokeball and it disappeared.  
"Um, I just caught a Kadabra."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did it have a small scar on his leg, right about here?"  
He pointed to the lower part of his right leg.  
"Um, yes, as a matter of fact, it did."  
The kid paused for a moment, and lashed out at Ash.  
"You imbecile! How dull can you be! Don't you know that there are no wild Pokemon on Valencia Island?!"  
"Um...."  
"Hey, Hey, calm down, Mr. lethargic." Misty said. "Ash can head over to a Pokemon center and get you your Kadabra."  
"If your girlfriend didn't say anything, I would have beaten you into the ground."  
"I'm not his girlfriend!"  
"Didn't you say you were before?" Tracy said.  
"I had to say something to get melody to buzz off."  
"Right." Tracy said, not believing Misty.  
And so, with that small misunderstanding, Ash and his friends followed the kid to the nearest Pokemon center, which was right next to an airport.  
"Now, get my Kadabra back."  
"Okay."  
Ash walked up to the computer and accessed his Pokemon storage program. A small screen appeared in the bottom right corner, displaying Professor Oak.  
"Why, hello Ash. What can I do for you."  
"I'd like to withdraw the Kadabra I just caught."  
"Oh, yes. I received one, but it doesn't belong to you. It somehow got here."  
"Well, yeah. That's the problem. I caught a trained Kadabra."  
"Ah, yes. I'll transfer it to you immediately. Just type in your access code and plug in your Pokedex."  
"Thanks, Professor."  
"Have you heard about the newest Pokemon invention?"  
"No. What is it?"  
"It's called the Pokegear. Professor Elm invented it. It's like a Pokedex and a cellular phone combined. It'll be on market soon."  
"Sounds interesting. Maybe you can tell me more about it when I get there."  
"Say what?"  
"I'm coming back to Pallet for a while."  
"Nice. Very nice. I think your mother will be glad to hear of this."  
Transmitting Pokemon. Please wait. The computer said.  
Transmission complete. Thank you.  
"I see you've received your Pokemon. Unfortunately, I must go. See you later."  
Professor Oak hung up, and the kid walked over to Ash.  
"Thanks." He said.  
He walked out of the building. Misty turned to Ash and said.  
"Well, the airport's right there. We might as well go."  
"All right. Let's head out."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Were are, Master." The butler said.  
"Ah, yes. Valencia Island. What a beautiful resort."  
"Yes, Master. Beautiful."  
"Is my base ready?"  
"I don't know, Master."  
"Then find out."  
"Yes, Master."  
The butler walked to a videophone standing in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere on a deserted island.  
"Yes, it's me." He said. "Is it ready?"  
He turned to Lawrence and said,  
"Yes, Master."  
"Good." Lawrence said. "Tell them I want it now."  
"Yes, Master."  
"And leave me to myself now. Tell the rest they are on break, but be ready upon my return." He moved closer to the butler and whispered into his ear, "And I mean that. Be ready or else. This must not happen again."  
"Yes, Master." The butler said nervously, not knowing what he did.  
The butler walked to a spot where on the ground there was a Red Square, and reached his hand out, as though touching a button or switch. He immediately disappeared underground.  
"Where are they?" Lawrence said quietly to himself.  
He walked to the edge of the small island and gently kicked some dirt into the water. But what he noticed and no one else did, is that under that water are lights. Many lights, which help guide those who want to enter Lawrence's home. Almost immediately, a giant skybase emerged from the water, but it was much like his first, except it was larger, and had more weaponry. He walked towards his invention, and the hatch opened.  
"Now, child, It is my turn." He said as he walked in.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Excuse me, miss. How much is it for three tickets for the next flight to Indigo airport?" Ash said.  
"That will be 40,004 credits."  
"What! I don't have that kind of money!" Ash said.  
"Chill, Ash. I'll get it. Here you are, miss."  
The attendant swiped Brock's Credit Card and typed some stuff on her computer.  
"Thank you! Please fly with us again!"  
She handed them their tickets and they walked toward the entry gate.  
"So, when's this flight, anyway?" Ash said.  
Tracy looked at his ticket.  
"Hmmm. How convenient. It leaves at 4:45."  
"What time is it?" Misty asked.  
"4:44." Tracy said.  
"I say it's pure luck!" Ash said.  
Meanwhile, the same lady who sold Ash, Misty, Tracy and Brock the tickets was talking on the phone.  
"Yes, I'm sure that was them. You said three children, one boy with a Pikachu, a girl with a.." She said.  
"You said there were four." Lawrence interrupted.  
"Yes, the three kids you described and one other."  
"You'd better be right. I don't want anyone innocent to get hurt."  
"Get hurt?"  
"I thought I told you not to ask questions."  
"Yes, Sir." Now, about my reward..."  
"You may keep what the boy paid you."  
"Is that it? I deserve more than that!"  
"You are a mere pawn in this game of chess. You get nothing."  
And with that, Lawrence hung up.  
"I've got to stop him," The woman said to herself.  
She ran towards Ash and the others, but the door shut just as they entered. She stopped running and said to herself,  
"What have I done?"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Subject approaching. Identity: Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Subject inside of target plane. Distance: 13 kilometers.  
"Hello there, Ash."  
The airplane took off with Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracy in it.  
  
To be Continued...  



	3. Part III: First Move

"Why isn't anyone flying this plane?" Ash said as he walked back into the cabin.  
"What are you talking about, Ash?" Brock said.  
"No one's up there." "I went to comment on the food and no one was there."  
"That's weird." Brock said.  
They all got up and walked towards the cockpit.  
"Hey, you're right. No one's here." Misty said when they walked in.  
"Helloooo? Anybody?" Ash said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Subject: Ash Ketchum: 4 Kilometers away. The computer said.  
Lawrence stared outside towards the airplane which he had set up for them to board.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash, Misty, Tracy and Brock walked through the airplane, not finding anyone else on it.  
"This is creeping me out. Where is everybody?" Misty said.  
"Maybe they were eaten by wild Gengars." Ash teased.  
"Shut up, Ash." Misty said as she knocked him upside the head.  
"Shh. I think I hear something." Brock said  
They heard banging by the bathroom. They walked towards it and opened the door.  
"What is it?" Tracy said.  
Ash picked up the object. It looked like a remote control, but it only had one button.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Any minute now." Lawrence said to himself.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I wonder what this does." Ash said curiously.  
"No, don't touch that!" Misty screamed as she ran toward Ash and tried to grab it.  
Too late, Ash hit the button.  
"See Misty," He stuck his tongue out. "It didn't do anything."  
Relieved, everyone sighed and started walking. Ash dropped the remote on the floor. Then, they heard a weird beeping coming from the remote. They all stopped and turned around to look at the remote. Then, the beeping stopped, and a recording said:  
"We hope you've enjoyed your flight. Please choose Orange Airlines again."  
Then it stopped.  
"That was weird." Ash said.  
"Run!" Brock yelled.  
"Why?" Ash said as Brock yanked him.  
Suddenly, the nose of the airplane blew off, leaving the dense air rushing in at them.  
"Grab on to something!" Brock yelled.  
But no one could hear him. The air rushing by was extremely loud.  
"We're going down!" Ash screamed.  
The plane careened towards the water and smashed violently into it. Water was flying everywhere, and the plane disappeared under the water.  
Holding his breath, Ash took out a pokeball and smashed it against the wall next to him. Squirtle came out, and pulled Ash out from the plane. Misty did the same and took out Staryu. Holding on to Staryu, they swam over to Brock and pulled him up to the surface. Tracy followed on Marill.  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Ash said as they emerged from the water.  
"Someone's out to kill us, you dimwit!" Misty screamed.  
"Cool it," Brock said. "We can just swim back to shore,"  
He looked around.  
"Uh, wherever shore may be." He finished.  
"Look! Something's up there!" Tracy said.  
He pointed to Lawrence's skybase.  
"Oh, are you all wet?" Lawrence said into the microphone.  
"That voice sounds familiar." Ash said.  
"Here, let me help." Lawrence said.  
The dome on the bottom of the base opened up and six guns lowered from it.  
"Um, what kind of help does he have in mind?" Tracy said.  
Lawrence fired a searing fireball towards them.  
"Quick! Everyone! Dive underwater!" Brock yelled.  
They all dived underwater and the fireball turned into steam before it could hit them. They emerged, gasping.  
"Very intuitive." Lawrence said. "Here. Come with me"  
A cable lowered from the skybase.  
"No way, Buster!" Misty screamed.  
"That was not a request." Lawrence said calmly.  
The cable turned into four arms with claws and snatched towards them.  
"Gahh! Swim! Swim!" Tracy yelled.  
They started swimming away, with Squirtle carrying Ash, Staryu pulling Misty and Brock, and Marill pulling Tracy. Ash emerged from underwater and threw out a pokeball.  
"Go! Charizard!"  
Charizard flew towards the skybase, shooting embers at it.  
"Ah. A challenge." Lawrence said.  
Blasts of ice shot from ever gun on Lawrence's massive skybase. Swerving to his best ability, Charizard was dodging left and right, up and down, shooting embers.  
Still floating away, being carried by Squirtle, Ash yelled:  
"Charizard, Fireblast!"  
"Ash, are you sure Charizard can handle that?" Misty said. "He's never done it before!"  
"He can do it." Ash said.  
Dodging as much as he could, Charizard heard Ash's order and stopped momentarily to focus his energy. Firing like crazy, The ice blasts barely missed Charizard just barely. Charizard's head shot up, showing he was ready. He pulled his head back, breathing heavily, with smoke coming out of hie nose. He lurched forward, with an enormous blast shaped like a star or something flying towards the skybase.  
"Oh, boo hoo." Lawrence said sarcastically, but calmly.  
A gun pointed towards the slowly approaching flame and fired an ice blast towards it. It quickly reached reached the blast, disintegrated the fire, and struck Charizard on his right wing. Stricken with pain, Charizard fell towards the water.  
"A worthy Charizard, no doubt about that." Lawrence said to himself.  
Charizard crashed against the water, frozen solid. The ice began to melt off him when he fell underwater.  
"Charizard! No!" Ash screamed.  
He reached for his Pokeball and said,  
"Charizard, Return!"  
But before the beam from the pokeball hit Charizard, three circular rings, the same ones Lawrence used to capture one of the mystical birds, surrounded him and brought him towards Lawrence's skybase.  
"Hey! You can't do that! He's mine!" Ash yelled.  
"I just did." Lawrence said to Ash through the giant speakers mounted on the outside of the skybase.  
Thrashing about, Charizard was pulled into the sky base, and the hatch closed.   
"I'll get you! Pikachu, Thunder!"  
Pikachu jumped off from Ash's shoulder and started glowing.  
"Pika!" It yelled, making erie echoes.  
Thunder shot from Pikachu's body and joined thunder shooting down from the sky towards the skylab.  
"That's right, give me all of your energy." Lawrence said.  
Pikachu did thunder, thundershock, and thunderbolt over and over, but the skybase just absorbed it all. Exhausted from this, it fell into the water, panting.  
"Oh, no!" Ash said. "Pikachu! Swim over here!"   
Pikachu was out cold.  
"Squirtle, stop swimming! Let's get Pikachu!"  
Squirtle turned around and started swimming towards Pikachu, which was floating on the water.  
Just then, three diamond shaped rings shot out from Lawrence's skylab towards Pikachu.  
"Ash, hurry! He's going to try and capture Pikachu!" Misty yelled.  
"Squirtle, Faster!" Ash yelled.  
The diamond shaped rings circled Pikachu, and without any resistance, surrounded Pikachu and pulled it up towards the skybase.  
"Pikachu! No!!!" Ash screamed, beginning to sob.  
Pikachu, which was out cold, floated up into Lawrence's skybase. The hatch closed.  
  
To Be Continued...  



	4. Part IV: Endgame

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed.  
Ash swam until he was under the skybase.  
"Come and get me!" He screamed.  
"Ah. What a good little boy." Lawrence said to himself.  
The claws reached for Ash and grabbed him.  
"Ash, no!" Brock yelled as a claw approached and grabbed him.  
Ash was pulled up into the skybase, and a little later Brock came in, followed by Misty and Tracy.  
"What is this?" Ash said under his breath.  
"Welcome,"   
A chair with many buttons and controls lowered from an upper level of the flying colossus.  
"To my fortress." Lawrence said as he lowered.  
"Where's Pikachu?!" Ash yelled.  
"Your Pikachu is safe inside a secure force field, as is your Charizard."  
"Give Pikachu back!"  
"It won't be that easy. You see, you've ruined my plans already. And I don't want it to happen again."  
"You were messing with stuff that you shouldn't have been messing with!" Misty yelled.  
"Ah. The girlfriend defending you?" Lawrence snickered.  
"I'm not his girlfriend!"  
"Give me Pikachu!" Ash yelled again.  
"First I must deal with your friends."  
The guns from the outside pointed in and shot two icy blasts towards Brock, Misty and Tracy.   
"Jump!" Brock yelled as he jumped to the side and threw a pokeball towards the ice blast.  
Vulpix emerged.  
"Fire spin!" Brock said, still in midair.  
Vulpix lunged forward, with a fireball emerging from its mouth, which spread out and circled the first ice blast until it disintegrated, then Vulpix shot another blast at the other ice ball.  
"Impressive." Lawrence said.  
Running towards the force field that had Pikachu engulfed, Ash threw out all of his Pokeballs. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pidgeot emerged.   
"Get Pikachu out!" Ash commanded.  
They all attacked the force field until it shattered, forcing Bulbasaur and Squirtle back, and smashing Pidgeot against a wall.  
"Return!' Ash pulled back Bulbasaur and Squirtle.  
"Pidgeot! Come on!" Ash said.  
Pidgeot was paralyzed against the wall.  
"Oh. Too bad." Lawrence said.  
"You meanie! Let us go!" Misty screamed.  
Ash returned Pidgeot to its Pokeball.  
"Come on, Pikachu!" He said.  
He walked away towards the opened hatch.  
"Where are you going, little boy?" Lawrence said.  
Ash stood there and whispered,   
"Pikachu, Thunder."  
Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran to the middle of the circular room. Ash ran at top speed and tackled Misty, pushing them down into the ocean underneath. He motioned Tracy and Misty to follow.  
"Ash what are you doing?!" Misty screamed. "Get off of me!"  
"Just trying to save you," Ash said confidently.  
"What do you mean?"  
They fell into the water, and Tracy soon fell in, and then lastly, Brock. A gigantic explosion emerged from the skybase, and Pikachu, Graveler, and Charizard came hurling out. Ash returned Charizard, which was still unconscious to its Pokeball before it hit the water and swam for Pikachu. Brock did the same with Graveler. Broken in half, the skybase's propellers suddenly stopped, and it came tumbling down into the water. Ash grabbed Pikachu and yelled,  
"Swim!"  
They all swam at top speed, when the skybase crashed into the water, sending Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracy flying towards Valencia Island.  
---  
It was three weeks later, and the gang was at Ash's house in Pallet town.  
"This giant flying colossus was found underwater, explaining the aquatic eruption three weeks ago. It is said to belong to Billionaire Lawrence the third, but his body was not found in the wreckage nor was he seen anywhere else." A TV reporter said.  
"I feel sorry for that Lawrence guy." Ash's mom said. "I wonder what happened."  
The reporter went on.  
"Scientists say that the electrical system failed, faulting the arial mechanism. If not destroyed, this weather observer could have helped all of mankind. We are deeply sorry for this technological loss."  
"Weather observer?" Ash said. "That was no weather observer."  
"How would you know, Ash?" Ash's mom said.  
The news went on.  
"Although his body has not been found, funeral services for Lawrence III will be held all this week, on Valencia island, just 70 yards away from the crash site. More details at eleven."  
  
The End...?  



End file.
